sanbox_of_evil_madnessfandomcom-20200214-history
Father/Son combo with my main
THE SON (Mine) Name: Theodore Dougherty Age: '20 (biologically 88/89) *'Born: '''13th April 1925 '''Mother: '''Circe '''Father: '''Finnegan Dougherty '''Legal Guardian(s): '''Rebecca Timely-Dougherty and Edward Timely '''Appearance: 200px|center Personality: '''Arrogant, Stubborn, Sly, idk stuff like this shit '''History: '''After being in the Underworld for 9 years, Hades allowed Finnegan out for a day for being a good servant to him. Whilst out, Finn wandered the streets of Dublin in search of some way to enjoy himself. He came across a bar and drunk a considerable amount. He had met Circe there and being drunk he and the goddess did the deed and the two parted ways. Circe had known who Finn was without asking due to conversing with the other gods. She travelled from Dublin to London where she gave birth to the son of Finnegan who she named Theodore. As she roamed London, she found the doorstep of one of her other children and knocked on the door. The child in particular, Rebecca Timely, was a special daughter of Circe; she had brought various honours to the goddess and Circe hoped she'd take the challenge on, wanting to appease her mother. Circe ordered Rebecca to take her younger half brother in and add his last name onto hers with the direction of creating a backstory for the two of them. Growing up, Theo believed that his father and mother had both perished in The Great War and that he and his older sister were the only ones remaining in the family. Although it was impossible, he never questioned it. He bonded well with his sister's husband and the three became a small, close-knit family. At a young age he decided he would serve in the military just like his father had done before him, yet be as gentle as kind as Rebecca said their mother was. Theo was never well liked at school due to this certain oddness that seemed to surround him. The other children ignored him and bullied him for whatever reasons they could find; his clothes, housing and even his lack of parental figures despite the war hurting several other families. Instead of telling his sister about it, he kept it inside of him and buried it away, slowly warping his sweet and nice personality to a twisted one. By the time he was 14, Theo had already had his first attack. Rebecca's husband, Edward had been left with a considerable sum of money when his parents died but refused to use it. Round about Theo's 9th birthday he had bought a holiday home in Cornwall where the three would go on trips. It was in the holiday home that Theo had his first attack. He and Rebecca were playing catch in the forest surrounding the perimeter of the home when a hellhound attacked from behind him. Rebecca having gone to Camp and having her own weapon pushed Theo to the ground and slew the beast with ease. It was then she thought about taken Theo to camp and allowing him to train, but that night Circe contacted her in a dream, forbidding her to do so. Confused yet loyal to her mother, Rebecca ended up not taking Theo to Camp, but told him to always stay near to her at all times. Three years later in 1942, Theo had enlisted in the Army at age 17 secretly after World War Two had claimed the life of his brother-in-law. Rebecca had forced Theo to promise to her he wouldn't join and go to war, but Theo felt the need to be a good son to his father to join. Some time around September, Theo was transported to Egypt to help the war effort out there. By October Theo was involved in the Second Battle of El Alamein. It was in this battle that Theo was wounded serverly and ended up missing. News reached Rebecca that he was missing, most likely dead, who mourned the death of the brother she had come to adore with her entire heart. In reality, Theo had found a small camp of German soldiers on his own, and was shot. He managed to drag himself into a nearby building where he played dead and waited to bleed out. Circe had seen this and took Theo to her island where she nursed him back to health. She then visited Rebecca and told her to forget worrying about Theo as he was okay. Back on the island Theo and various other kids of Circe who she had rescued were shown to their rooms and the various essentials in a home. As the War came to a close, Zeus decreed that all gods must not have direct interference with their children. Panicking, Circe changed all of the children of hers she collected into immortal pigs, cows and sheep, and hid them away in fields. She then used her powers to create a layer of animal smell on them, shielding their demigod scent in hopes of keeping them safe. For the next 70 or so years, Circe spoke to her children as they roamed around aimlessly. It wasn't until the end of 2013 she decided to let them lead their lives again. She returned their humanly bodies to them and allowed them to do what they wanted. Most left her and returned to their home countries where they began to lead modern lives, some had taken the oppurtunity and flung themselves into the waters surrounding Circe's island as they hated what their lives had become and had wanted to die in the war. Theo went around and searched for a place he had heard his mother talk about with the other gods. The place itself was the Broken Covenant and once he had found it, he searched for the faction that'd fit him perfectly. That faction was ___________ '''Weapons: Faction: Reason: THE DAD (Not mine; Finny's) Name: Finnegan "Finn" Dougherty Age: 114 (Biologically) 26 (Physically) *'Born:' January 5th 1891 Mother: Ester Dougherty Father: Pyriphlegethon Son: Theodore Dougherty Appearance: (Idk if he looks too young >.<) Finn Doughtery.jpg Finn Doughtery 2.jpg Finn Doughtery 3.jpg Personality: Blah blah blah, flirty, cunning, ruthless, fatherly, good advice etc. wip idfk, k? History: It was the year of 1890, a young sixteen year old pretty peasant with the name Ester Dougherty lived with her swiftly dying mother. It was a rough few months that had just occurred, her crops had all withered away and she was losing the little income she had from a nearby kingdom. Ester knowing her mother had roughly two months left to live, ventured off into the woods to find the nearby alchemist. Weapons: Spear, machete, staff and crossbow Faction: Reason: